Turtlnette the Shipping Trash
by runyoubadwolf
Summary: As the holder of the turtle Miraculous, Marinette must choose the holders of the ladybug and black cat Miraculous. After a little bit of thinking, she knows exactly the pair she'll be giving them to.


Marinette had been doing her best to fight Hawkmoth by herself, but the turtle miraculous wasn't meant to be used in an offensive manner. It was one of defense and knowledge. Wayzz had been on her to choose holders for the ladybug and black cat miraculous, and Marinette was sure she found the perfect pair. "Wayzz, I've had an epiphany. I've decided who the new holders are going to be."

The little turtle kwami clicked off the heating lamp that Marinette had installed at her desk for him and floated up to where she lay on her bed. "Yes master? What did you decide?"

Marinette groaned. "Hey, no 'master' talk remember? This is a partnership and we're equal."

Wayzz chuckled. "Of course Marinette. Now, what did you decide partner?" He made sure to put emphasis on the word partner.

"Ooooh, Wayzz, bringing out the sass." Marinette laughed. "Anyway, Alya and Nino. They're going to be the next holders of the ladybug and black cat miraculous. They'll grow closer together and finally realize they're meant to be! It's going to be perfect!" Marinette squealed, jumping up and down in excitement.

"You know they won't know each other's identities, right? You have the option as the guardian to tell them who you are since you have information about the miraculous. Their kwami will strongly suggest them not telling each other though. Well, Tikki mostly." Marinette's smile dimmed slightly.

"Hmm, I didn't think about that." She gasped. "What if Alya liked Nino's superhero persona and Nino liked Alya's civilian persona, or vise versa?" Marinette's eyes widened. "It would be like some sort of love square disaster." Her voice went slightly whiny. "Wayzz, why can't they just tell each other? They were made for each other."

"Well, I've heard that phrase more than a thousand times in over a thousand different languages." At Marinette's confused look, Wayzz chuckled. "Every holder I've had has chosen the other holders based on people they want together, or as you say, 'ship'. Fu almost gave you and Adrien the ladybug and black cat miraculous before he realized it was time to pass on the turtle.

"Well, I guess he was right about Adrien and me. You know tomorrow is our three-month anniversary right?" Marinette grinned, puffing out her chest slightly. "Knowing that all of your chosen have been great at spotting the perfect couple, I know this is the right chose."

Wayzz raised his paws in defense. "Hey, I'm not saying you're not. I'm just warning you that this is going to be what you've called a 'slow-burn' and might have some 'angst' before you see them as a couple."

Marinette sighed, sounding slightly pouty. "Yeah, I know. But…" She suddenly perked up. "…it'll be worth it! I'm willing to wait as long as necessary. Besides, if I get impatient, I'll just tell them." She shrugged, not joking in the slightest.

Wayzz pretended to be exasperated, but on the inside, he was cracking up. Replace a few names, and the whole conversation would be spot on to one he'd had with Fu a few decades ago, and one he'd had with Fukayna centuries before that, and so on, and so on. Why did he always get hardcore shipping trash as his chosen?

-o-o-o-o-o-

Two very important things had happened since Marinette and Wayzz's conversation a week earlier. Marinette had slipped the Miraculous into Alya and Nino's bags, and they'd fought their first battle as Bettle Boy and Chatte Noire.

Marinette was having trouble concentrating on the homework in front of her, her eyes continuously drifting between Alya and Nino as they sat across from each other. To be fair, no one in their little study group was getting much done; Adrien was playing footsy with Marinette under the table, Alya kept staring into space with a lovestruck look on her face, and Nino kept glancing at Alya with literal heart eyes every few seconds. Marinette was struck with an idea.

"Soooo, thoughts on Bettle Boy and Chatte Noire." Adrien shrugged as he continued looking at Marinette with a dreamy little smile.

Alya let out a soft sigh. "He's so strong, and handsome, and I want to make out with his face." Nino sputtered, eyes widening and a blush blooming over his face.

"Wh-what?" The utter disbelief in Nino's voice snapped Alya out of her trace. "Y-you like Bettle Boy?"

Her eyebrows drew together. "What? Is that out of the realm of possibility?" She laughed. "Or do you think I'm not good enough for a superhero Nino?" There was laughter in Alya's eyes, so Marinette knew she was kidding. Nino, unfortunately, didn't.

Nino sat up straight so quickly that he almost fell out of his chair. "WHAT? NO! That's not what I meant at all! You're too good for him." Alya quirked a brow. "I-I mean, you could make out with anyone's face you wanted! I mean…" Nino trailed off as he slowly lowered his bright red face to his desk.

Alya chuckled, completely oblivious to why Nino was tripping all over his words. "Hey, I get what you're saying. Thanks for the complement Nino." Nino's face scrapped across his paper as he nodded his head while still face planted on the table.

Silence settled over the table as the teens went back to failing at studying. Alya's head abruptly shot up several minutes later. "Sooo, you never said what you thought about Chatte Noire." Alya's tone was casual, but casual to the point where Marinette knew her best friend was _trying_ to sound as casual as possible.

Nino slowly lifted his head. "She's strong and beautiful, definitely my type." Alya's jaw dropped open as she looked at him, a blush spreading over her face this time. "But, I'm kind of into someone else already so…" Nino trailed off, shrugging.

Alya seemed to deflate slightly. She seemed to bounce back a moment later, beaming at Nino, but Marinette could still see the disappointment on her face. "Well whoever it is, she must be pretty great to win out over a superhero."

Nino looked Alya directly in the eyes. "Yeah, she really is." They both smiled at each other, both ignorant to what the other was thinking.

Wayzz had been right, some weird love square was forming even though it was obvious they liked each other on both sides of the mask.

Marinette wanted to scream.


End file.
